Make recommendations regarding the design of this study, including evaluations and alternative case and control identification. Identify the respiratory cancer cases and controls. Abstract information on date of diagnosis, method of confirmation, and histologic type from medical records of the cancer cases. Produce an adaptation (to the local situation) of an existing questionnaire previously used by the EEB. Locate the cases and controls, or appropriate representatives, and conduct personal interviews with them using the adapted questionnaire. Assist in decisions on the advisability of follow-up on those difficult to locate or refusing interview. Field edit the finished questionnaires for completeness and accuracy. This should include a telephone follow-up of a random sample of respondents. Identify the location of each oil refinery, chemical manufacturing plant, and shipyard in the six-county area. Code the location of these plants and of each residence recorded in the interviews. Make recommendations for analyses of the data.